Through a Glass Darkly JosefMick Slash
by Emerald72
Summary: A reflection of their relationship - through a glass darkly, love changes everything. Josef/Mick Slash. Male/Male pairing. Mature Audiences Only


Title: Through a Glass Darkly

Pairing: Josef/Mick

Rating: Low Level NC17

Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Summary: A reflection of their relationship - through a glass darkly, love changes everything. Written for the 20 established relationships community on LiveJournal - Prompt: Reflection.

* * *

Mick studies his reflection in the mirror; his nose pressed against the reflective surface, fingers prodding first one cheek bone, and then the other. He remembers back to when his image was little more than a smear across the glass, and mutters a quick thanks to Pyrolytic technology.

"I thought finding love was supposed to change you in some way." Mick covers his instinctive nerves with a joke, and then takes a step back as he watches Josef approach from behind. "Isn't that how it happens in Fairy tales?"

"Is that what this is then," Josef draws an arm across Mick's chest, and places a series of kisses along the line of Mick's shoulder. "So tell me, Cinderella, what exactly were you expecting? I thought I'd already given you a happy ending."

"One at least." Mick parries in return.

Josef grins, and slips his other arm around Mick's waist; his fingers tracing nonchalant circles across Mick's abdomen and then questing lower.

"I never expected us, not like this," Mick leans back into Josef's embrace, groans as Josef's hand finds its mark. A hand snaked behind Josef's head; Mick directs Josef's mouth towards his own.

And they've been down this road so many times over the years; set adrift on memory bliss of what had gone before. Never like this though; not with such conviction, words of commitment exchanged without hesitation – never with the spoken concept of 'love' hovering over all.

Josef's hand is gripping firmer now, his movements a little more assured. He watches Mick's reflection in the mirror, and picks up the pace – smiles when Mick closes his eyes, and mewls against the side of his neck.

"Oh Jesus, don't stop." Mick whispers a heated instruction, groans, and thrusts his hips to the rhythm of Josef's hand.

"Happy ever after," Josef chortles with amusement - his thumb stroking across the head of Mick's cock, eliciting more whimpers of approval. "I keep giving you happy endings, and in exchange you'll throw me the occasional bone of love, is that it?"

"Christ, Josef," even through the haze of his arousal, Mick clenches his teeth, and hisses with frustration. "What do you want from me?"

"I want you to stop running away from your feelings. You're the one who let the cat out of the bag in the first place. Look at us," Josef directs Mick's attention towards the mirror in front of them, "You and me, Mick, we're perfect together."

Josef smiles as he traces Mick's outline, his fingers skimming over the side of Mick's torso, and then stroking the back of Mick's thigh.

Mick bites back another moan as he feels Josef's own erection pressed between the cheeks of his arse. His passage already slick with come and lubricant from before, Mick thinks how easy it would be to have Josef slip inside. He begs for just that,the words coming out as a strangled plea.

"I need you to fuck me again, please."

Josef complies; the head of his cock pressed against Mick's hole. "Tell me that you love me, like you did before," he whispers in Mick's ear, as he pushes forward.

Mick remembers the moment those words had first been blurted out– unthinking - almost in unison. It had been earlier that same evening, the memory still fresh in both their minds. The gate had been flung open, too late the horse had bolted now it seemed.

Through a glass darkly Mick finds himself watching more than just their own reflections in the polished surface then; looking beyond a mirror clouded with memories past – loss, betrayal. And why should any of this be different.

Still he says those words, waits for Josef to respond in kind.

_I love you. I'm risking my heart, for you._

Seventy five years, nine months, fourteen days. Mick laughs as he counts how long it's taken them to get here. Josef doesn't bother to ask the source of Mick's amusement. He presses Mick forward, grips Mick's shoulders for leverage; Mick's hands braced either side of the mirror.

Mick cries out in surprise as Josef begins slamming into him unabashed. And it's all either of them can do to hold on – neither one ready to let go just yet.

_I love you – it's been so many years - let me hear you say it again._

"I love you. Oh Jesus, bloody fuck, I love you." It's Josef's turn to speak; the words half growled. His hands are gripping either side of Mick's hips now; the angle of penetration adjusted slightly– Mick's prostate nailed with every stroke.

Mick raises his head, looks at their reflection in the mirror; the two of them joined as one, Josef grimacing with pleasure, his muscles straining, a fine sheen of perspiration across his chest as he takes him from behind.

And that's when Mick comes. Howling in a flood of raw emotion as he throws a quick hand onto his cock, and strokes rapid fire along its length - his fangs sunk deep into the flesh and sinew of Josef's wrist as he brings himself over the edge.

Seconds later Josef joins him, biting into the top of Mick's shoulder as he bucks, and growls, and comes in a series of warm, wet pulsations that send Mick spiralling into another orgasm – his arm around Mick's waist, holding Mick up as he feels Mick tighten around him for a second time.

"Damn, why is it always so good with you?" Mick laughs again as they stretch out on the floor together in the aftermath, their bodies sticky, and replete with sweat and fluids. "And don't tell me it's because of your four hundred odd years of experience."

"Alright, I won't," Josef chuckles, and pretends to offer a dismissive shrug, his hand already caressing between Mick's thighs, heading towards Mick's crotch– keen to elicit another round. "Let me fuck you again," Mick shivers as he listens to those words being whispered in his ear, Josef's breath fanning hot against the side of his face, his grin almost audible, "I want to make you come so hard you'll be screaming my name."

And they've been down this road so many times over the years; set adrift on memory bliss of what had gone before. Never like this though; not with such conviction, words of commitment exchanged without hesitation – never with the spoken concept of 'love' hovering over all.

"Oh fuck, yeah." Mick presses his lips against Josef's own, drapes his leg over Josef's thigh; their bodies riding hard up against one another's, hands clutching, stroking – almost frantic now – as they head once more into the abyss.

_So good, why is it always so damn good with you?_ Mick groans and arches into renewed sensation.

_Through a glass darkly – for better or worse – love changes everything._


End file.
